


Cover Art: For You Alone

by Sherlolly29_belle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlolly29_belle/pseuds/Sherlolly29_belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For You Alone" by Alethnya</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art: For You Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alethnya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethnya/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For You Alone by Alethnya

[ For You Alone, by Sherlolly29](http://s1194.photobucket.com/user/bellecaceres29/media/2015%20Sherlolly%20Big%20Bang%20Challenge/cover%20art_for%20you%20alone_zpswtd8ql82.jpg.html?sort=3&o=2)


	2. Cover Art: Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For You Alone by Alethnya  
> Chapter 1

[ Cold Eyes, by Sherlolly29](http://s1194.photobucket.com/user/bellecaceres29/media/2015%20Sherlolly%20Big%20Bang%20Challenge/foryoualone_ch2_zpswovqtybl.jpg.html?sort=3&o=4)


	3. Cover Art: Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For You Alone by Alethnya  
> Cover Art: Chapter 8 (NSFW) ... a bit.

[ Symphony, by Sherlolly29](http://s1194.photobucket.com/user/bellecaceres29/media/2015%20Sherlolly%20Big%20Bang%20Challenge/for%20you%20alone_ch8_zpsnva1alei.jpg.html?sort=3&o=3)


	4. Cover Art: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For You Alone by Alethnya  
> Cover Art: Epilogue

[ Together, by Sherlolly29](http://s1194.photobucket.com/user/bellecaceres29/media/2015%20Sherlolly%20Big%20Bang%20Challenge/SBBC2015_for%20you%20alone_epilogue_zpsvdipdo44.jpg.html?sort=3&o=0)


End file.
